One Piece: Another Story
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU with new crewmembers. Monkey D Luffy dreams of being king of the pirates, with a crew containing: two sisters, a former bounty hunter, a magical princess, a liar, a rich girl and a crazed rabbit, things should be interesting... Please R
1. Dream

A/N: Yes... yet another One Piece AU from me... I had to write this one... this was partially inspired by when you play as Crocodile's crew in Grand Adventure, Sanji and Nami will not be members in this story (if you have played that mode you can put two and two together why they aren't members), Chopper won't join either... they may or may not join later one... I'm not saying. Anyways the first chapter contains element of One Piece: Rabbit and Cat Start, in fact the first chapter can act as prologue... oh yes this chapter is focused on a semi-new character, the reason as such is that I was things to be Different from the manga and said Usa and Ko fanfic while it does contains scenes from the manga and One Piece Rabbit and Cat Start, don't worry chapter two won't focus on that character... oh yes starting with Chapter 2 it will extremely AU, there will even be some arc skipping (Baratie and Arlong) anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece if I did 4kids wouldn't make it... I need to think of some good anti-4kids messages...

Ko: Well the wells dried up again.

Me: Anyway I own: Usa, Ko, Kinky, Yume (Dream) and any other OC that this comes in contact with.

One Piece: Another Story

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Dream

Shell Town… a place with a Navy Base… the captain of the Navy Base was a cruel and corrupt man named Captain Morgan… he made the people he was suppose to protect live in fear… however a mysterious young girl known only as Dream protected the people from him with help from her talking pet rabbit Kinky… no one liked Kinky… not even Dream, in fact Dream often sent Kinky to the base in hopes they would lock her up… but Kinky would always escape other than Kinky, Dream Protected everyone on the island… however one day before Dream could do anything to save a little girl named Rika from Captain Morgan's idiot son's dog, the swords man Roronoa Zoro saved her... however he was arrested as he killed the dog, Zoro made a deal with the Idiot son who's name was Helmeppo... that if he could last for a month on the execution ground he would be let go… who would have thought that it would lead up to a chain of events that would change the island forever…

Two small boats landed on the island, one had a sail with a pink rabbit and blue cat, it also held a galley, the other… plain with no rooms and was smaller than the other boat. Inside the smaller of the two was a boy named Monkey D Luffy, he had messy black hair but it was covered in a Straw Hat, he wore a red vest and shorts and sandals. The other a boy younger than Luffy named Koby he pink hair and wore a pair of thick glasses. Inside the other boat were two girls, one had pink waist long hair, she wore a pink sundress and a white sun hat with a pink ribbon tied around it he name was Gi Usa, the other girl had short blue hair, wore a teal t-shirt and a jean skirt, along with a blue baseball cap her name was Kone Ko and he was also Usa's younger half sister. Luffy was a newbie pirate captain, while Usa and Ko were his crew members, Usa was the cook and Ko the musician. Koby on the other hand was going to join the Marines.

"Wow I can't believe you got us here fast too!" said Luffy to Koby.

"Well all I did was navigate…" said Koby, "You should really find a navigator soon…"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Luffy running off, "After we get Zoro to join!"

"Wait for me Luffy!" said Usa.

Ko looked to Koby, "Koby… he probably won't listen to you… I already know his type… he's an idiot…" said Ko.

"I guess your right…" said Koby.

"Well we better go fallow…" said Ko.

"Right…" said Koby.

Dream was standing on top of a building… she had pure white hair… all natural… that she wore down and reached to the back of her knees, she also had golden eyes, she wore a white t-shirt with a gold sailor color, silver tie, a 4 layered skirt, the top being gold, then silver, then copper and the bottom black, she had chopper high heels with ballerina style straps, she also wore white silk gloves that r4eached past her wrists and a black mask over her eyes.

"They seem interesting…" said Dream.

"They sure do!" said Kinky, a blue rabbit appearing on her shoulder.

"How did you get out this time?" asked Dream with a sweat drop.

"I'll never tell…" said Kinky in a haunting voice.

Dream rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"So you found some kid looking for a crew heading towards the Grand Line… am I right…" said Kinky.

"I think I did… but even if he asked to join I can't… not until… Captain Morgan is gone… I can't leave my family with him running this island…" said Dream.

Kinky jumped down from Dream's shoulder, "They aren't your family kid… remember that…" said Kinky.

"Kinky… they are… mom might have found me and adopted me… but they are my family… even if not by blood…" said Dream.

"They aren't your family… and the sooner we find out about the fate of the Dream Kingdom the better…" said Kinky.

"Well wer should get going… after all there's no trouble here…" said Dream, she was about to jump from the roof but tripped and fell to the ground below…

"Owie!" she cried.

"She's such a klutz…" said Kinky with a laugh.

Not too long later…

Helmeppo just threw Rika over the fence of the exaction ground… it was after sh tried to help Zoro by feeding him rice balls... Luffy managed to catch her so she didn't' get harmed. Koby and Usa tried to comfort her as Luffy fallowed by Ko attempted to get Zoro to join. As Rika was crying some showed up and said "Trying to help Zoro again?"

Koby and Usa looked at who said it, it was golden eyed white haired girl, who's hair was done in long pig tails, as she wore a blue and red sailor fuku.

"Yume…" aid Rika, "What happened to your forehead…"

The girl named Yume had a band-aid on her forehead…

"I fell…" said Yume.

"How many stories?" asked Rika who stopped crying.

"Three…" sighed Yume, "I won't tell that you were trying to help Zoro mom if you won't tell her I was patrolling again…"

"Deal…" said Rika.

"Thank you for helping my sister…" said Yume with a bow.

"It's nothing really…" said Koby.

"Yeah… Luffy was the one who caught her…" said Usa.

Yume just smiled at them…

"Well he won't join…" said Luffy climbing the fence.

"He's so suborn…" said Ko jumping over the fence.

"Like you?" asked Usa.

"Oh yeah… he said he liked your rice ball…" said Luffy to Rika.

"HE did!" said Rika happily.

"Your Luffy right… thanks for catching my sister when you did…" said Yume.

"Um… okay… who are you…" said Luffy.

"I'm Yume her older sister…" said Yume.

"Her adopted older sister!" said Kinky

"Kinky!" yelled Yume.

"How did she escape this time?" asked Rika.

"I don't know…" cried Yume.

"Looks a crate…" said Rika.

"Thank goodness…" said Yume… then she had an evil grin.

Yume grabbed the conveniently placed crate, stuffed the talking blue rabbit into it while Rika found some conveniently placed rope, after tying the box tightly Yume threw it over the fence.

"And stay arrested this time!" yelled Yume in a psychotic way.

Rika sighed, "Kinky or Zoro?" asked Yume.

"It's Zoro…" said Rika, "It's all my fault…"

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"It all happened three weeks ago…" said Rika.

(flashback)

Rika and Yume were walking down the street when there was a growling sound, there was a vicious looking dog, Rika tripped backwards as the dog turned it's attention to her.

"Rika!" cried Yume, "I can't transform here… but I can't let Rika get hurt…" she thought, she was about to take something from her pocket, when Zoro showed up and killed the dog.

"Hey what are you doing!" yelled Helmeppo arrested him.

And so Zoro was arrested…

(End of flashback)

Yume and Erika had just finished telling Luffy, Ko and Koby the story… Usa went food shopping since Zoro wouldn't join she minds as well restock.

"If only Dream could have came…" said Yume.

"Dream?" asked Koby and Ko.

"She's a heroine who's been protecting the people from Captain Morgan… she's very kind and she protects everyone… even thought she's a little clumsy…" said Yume.

"Well she's really clumsy, no one knows who she is and she's fantastic…" said Rika.

"Maybe she'll join my crew! If I can find her that is…" said Luffy.

"She can't… I'm sure she'd love to… but she… I'm sure she has to protect her loved ones… maybe if Captain Morgan was gone… but now while he's still around I doubt it…" said Yume.

"What would make you say that?" asked Ko.

"Just a guess…" said Yume.

Usa showed up, "Guys… it's bad! Really, really bad." she said.

"What?" asked Luffy.

Helmeppo showed up, "In three days I will be executing Zoro…" said Helmeppo.

Everyone but Usa gasped in shock.

"You promised that you'd release him if he survived to the end of the month…" said Luffy.

"That… that was a lie… and the beast believed it…" laughed Helmeppo.

Luffy socked Helmeppo in the face, then Usa walked up to him.

"I decided my answer…" said Usa, "Gi Style Martial Arts! Kick to the Danger Zone!"

Then Usa kicked Helmeppo in the nuts.

Koby was restraining Luffy while Usa ran away with Ko chasseing her.

"I've made my decision…" said Luffy, "Zoro is joining"

"Yume… Rika!" said a voice, both turned around and saw their mother.

"Hi mom!" said Yume.

"Rika were you helping Zoro… Yume… your forehead… you were out again weren't you…" said their mother.

She turned to Luffy who began to run to the base, "Mom… I have the feeling that this si going to be Captain Morgan's last stand… and I want to be a part of it… if we fail and I do come back… you can ground me…" said Yume.

Their mother sighed, "Go do what you have to do…" said their mother.

"But maybe you should find a good place to change…" said Rika.

"Your right…" said Yume with a small laugh then she took out a small wand and took off the ban-aid from her forehead.

About 20 minutes later…

"Just hand me my swords!" yelled Zoro still tied to the post.

"I think he's only making them tighter… just let me cut him loose!" yelled Ko.

"I can do this…" said Luffy.

"Sorry…" said Usa blushing a bit, "I didn't hit any of them."

"That's because you used you smallest attack!" yelled Ko.

The situation looked dire… Captain Morgan, was on the grounds with his troops, all of them with swords, the Marines were about to strike.

"Light Beam!" said a voice.

A bema of light hit many of the Marines, knocking them out. Everyone look towards where the light came from. There stood Dream holding a gold wand.

"So your that Dream that's keeps interfering with my protection of this town…" said Captain Morgan.

"Protection of this town? You're the one they need protection from… you better watch out Trap Jaw because this is you last stand…" said Dream.

"Get her men!" called out Captain Morgan.

Dream smirked as she jumped down from the wall… well ore like fell off face first…

"Owie!" she cried.

"Hey can you this chance to Zoro untied!" said Koby who just woke up after being unconscious.

"I got one rope done…" said Luffy.

"Now give me my swords!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro cut himself loose.

"Let's get to it!" called Usa.

"Luffy… I agreed to join you but I have one thing I want to tell you… I want to be the Best Swordsman in the world… if being a member of your crew gets in the way of my dream in I will make you seppuku…" said Zoro.

"The best swords men… you have to be if you going to be in my crew because I'm going to be king of the pirates…" said Luffy.

Zoro grinned as he placed his third sword in his mouth.

They began to help Dream fight the Marines using some sort of Marital Arts Style, Usa used Gi Style of Martial Arts, Ko used Kone Style of Weapons, Zoro used his swords and took out more than the girl's combined… Luffy did nothing… however he was waiting for the perfect moment.

"Duck everyone!" said Luffy.

All 4 of his allies did just that… Luffy used Gum Gum whip sending the Marines to where Captain Morgan was standing.

"How did you do that?" asked Dream.

"I'm a rubber man… I ate the Gum Gum fruit…" said Luffy.

"A Devil Fruit?" asked one of the Marines.

"I've heard the story…" said Captain Morgan who began to explain the Devil Fruits.

"I don't think we can that guy, Zoro, Dream or those other two girls... they are all tough…" said one of the Marines.

"I won't except cowardice in my base so if you too scared to fight… shot yourself in the head on my order…" said Captain Morgan.

"That's terrible!" said Dream.

"Hey if you want to execute someone execute me!" yelled Luffy.

Luffy began to fight Captain Morgan… Captain Morgan began to take a pounding from Luffy, was cheering on Luffy very loudly. But suddenly her cheering stopped.

"Usa?" asked Ko she began to look around.

"What's wrong?" asked Dream.

"I can't find Usa…" said Ko.

"Stop right now!" yelled a voice.

Luffy continued to pound him until he saw the voice which turned out to be Helmeppo holding a pistol to Koby's head and using his other hand shut Usa's mouth tight. He got up and began to approach him

"I guess he's still angry about her kicking him in the nuts…" thought Dream with a sweat drop.

One step further and I will shoot four-eyes… and the girl will get it too…" said Helmeppo.

Ko just laughed "That a good idea…" said Ko.

Helmeppo just stared at Ko, "I'm not talking to you… you should know my sister isn't the best idea for a hostage… let him have it Usa!" said Ko.

Usa began to glow brightly, which caused him to let go, Usa threw Helmeppo over her shoulder. Koby gasped as he noticed Captain Morgan stood over Luffy with his axe hand ready to strike Luffy.

"Luffy behind you!" called Koby.

Before Captain Morgan can strike, Dream took out her wand and began to twirl it. "Silver Wind!", the twirling caused a sliver colored wind to blow Captain Morgan away a few feet.

"I was hopping to have the last move…" said Zoro.

"Too bad… you only dealt with him for only three weeks I dealt if him for three years…" said Dream.

"You defeated Captain Morgan…" said one of the marines.

"Uh-oh… better get ready for another battle." said Ko.

"Don't worry…" said Dream.

The marines began to celebrate.

"The hated Captain Morgan just as much as everyone else…" said Dream, "Luffy I heard that you wanted me to join your crew right?"

"How did you know my name?" asked Luffy.

"You're Yume… aren't you?" said Ko.

Dream anime fell, "You should have let me take off my mask first…" she said, she removed her mask and she was indeed Yume.

Then suddenly Zoro allowed…

Later they were at Yume and Rika's house.

"10 helping is more than enough…" said Zoro.

"Only 10?" asked Luffy and Usa still eating.

"Funny they seem hungrier than me…" said Zoro.

"Thanks for feeding along with the heroes." said Koby to Rika and Yume's mother.

"Koby you helped… it was small but you did…" said Yume now in her regular clothes and her hair in pig tails again.

"That kid did nothing…" said Kinky showing up out nowhere.

"How did you get out this time?" asked their mother with a sweat drop.

"The let me go... because Yume's no longer their enemy…" said Kinky.

"It figures…" mumbled Yume.

Yume cleared her throat "I will join you… as long you intend to head to the Grand Line…" said Yume.

"Of course… how else would I become King of the Pirates?" asked Luffy.

"Good… because I have to go to Grand Line…" said Yume.

"I'm going to miss you Yume…" said hugging her.

"Why do you have to go to the Grand Line…" said Ko.

"Well it all happened 15 years ago…" said their mother.

Their mother who in her early 20's was cooking a dinner, then a bright light appeared outside, she went out to see what it was and she found a small bundle, she looked inside the bundle, it was a baby, a strange compass like thing, a map and a letter.

"Please take of my daughter… out kingdom is danger, I sent her to the East Blue so she can be safe… her name is Yume and please take care of her please tell about her history… she is the Princess of our kingdom and please shop her the maps and the Eternal Pose… I know that when she is old enough that she will find out the fate our kingdom. When she is 13 a talking rabbit will show up and awaken her true powers… please take care of her and make sure she grows up to be a fine Young woman… signed Rose, queen of the Dream Kingdom." Read their mother.

(12 years later)

Their mother, a 5 year old Rika and 13 year old Yume were eating dinner.

"I can't believe Captain Morgan, he's new and he's taking over the place like he's a king… I wish I could stop him…" sauid Yume

"There's nothing you can do…" said their mother.

"Oh really!" said a voice.

The Kinky showed up.

"That rabbit's talking!" cried Rika.

"Wait you're the one that was sent to help Yume… right…" said their mother.

"That's right… the name's Kinky…" said Kinky doing a cool pose.

"Why do I have the feeling that things are about to get more interesting…" thought Yume.

(End of flashback)

"And since then I've been fighting Captain Morgan under the name Dream… and I will continue to fight under that name when I'm transformed…" said Yume, "I have to find about my past... and I have to find Dream Isalnd and find out the fate of my Kingdom…"

"Does that mean you really going?" asked Rika crying and hugging her adopted sister.

"Don't worry… one day I will return… and then I will know the truth of my past…" said Yume.

"Oh your not leaving with out me!" yelled Kinky.

"I guess I should… can't have you causing trouble for the marines…" said Yume.

"Yay!" cheered Kinky

"All right two more crewmembers…" said Luffy.

"I still don't think it's good idea to go to the Grand Line…" said Koby.

"But your not coming with us!" yelled Kinky.

"He's worried about his friends…" said Usa.

"That's right… each of you taught me how to be brave… each one of you showed to be my friend… I never had any friends until you guys…" said Koby.

"Don't worry we may be going though different paths but we're always be friends…" said Luffy.

"Don't worry, with mine and Usa's experience, Captain Oblivious' powers, Zoro's skill, Yume's transformation and Kinky's…" said Ko.

"Immortality…" said Yume in a very bitter voice… a voice that said "I tried killing her many times and failed".

"We'll be okay…" said Ko.

":You know 'm unsure you'll be able to join the Marines…" said Zoro.

"Yeah you were the cabin boy for Alvita… not that wasn't A Diva… that wasn't it either… the pirate woman you worked for…" said Usa.

"Their right they might enlist you…" said Ko.

Koby sighed, they were right, he hopped we would be allowed.

Jest then the marines showed up.

"So I hear your pirates…" said the highest ranking marine, "You did get rid of Morgan and we are grateful but we can't house Marines here… if you leave now we won't report you…"

"Well I guess we get going…" said Usa.

Luffy and his crew began to leave.

"Wait is he with you…" said the marine.

"No…" said Koby.

"I'll explain…" said Luffy.

Luffy about to spill the beans about Alvida, then Koby punched him then the tow began to fight, Usa managed to stop Luffy.

"Get out now… you obviously are not friends…" said the marine.

Koby as the crew was leaving saw Luffy smiling… it was a plan to get Koby to enlist… the bad part was that Luffy was an extremely bad actor… and everyone saw though it. In fact this happened when they got to the boats.

"Captain Oblivious you're such a bad actor… I wouldn't be surprised if they saw though it, you're the worst actor I've ever seen" said Ko.

"Hey! Bet you can't act better than me!" yelled Luffy.

Suddenly Ko fell to the ground, "It hurts…" she cried.

"Ko… are you all right…" said Usa.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"It's… it's… it's…" said Ko though the pain.

"Ko…" said Usa.

"Captain Oblivious' terrible acting!" said Ko jumping up, as it turns out she was acting.

Usa and Ko began to laugh, so did Zoro, Yume and Kinky… Luffy realized it was pretty funny so he joined in.

"Luffy!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Koby, he began salute.

"Thank you for everything!" said Koby.

"A marine saluting a pirate… interring…" said Zoro.

"Men salute!" said the high ranking marine showing up with the rest, also saluting them.

And so they sailed away in their two small boats, Zoro join Luffy in his while Yume and Kinky join the sisters in theirs. After they far enough from the island Kinky made an announcement.

"A while ago I stole this from Captain Morgan… it's a map to the Grand Line... I haven't looked at it but I knew one day we would need it…" said Kinky.

"Wow… so you are useful other than causing trouble…" said Yume.

"Hey!" yelled Kinky hading Yume the map.

"Yume you know how to read maps…" asked Luffy.

"Yeah… I'm pretty good navigator, I'm not great, but I'm good…" said Yume.

"All right we have a navigator…" said Luffy.

Yume opened the map, "Kinky is this a joke…" said Yume.

"Nope…" said Kinky.

"Have you even looked at it…" said Yume.

"Nope…" said Kinky.

"What's wrong with the map…" said Usa.

Everyone else began to look at the map…

"Someone else already stole it!" they all yelled.

It was true… the "map" was really a note that said "Thanks for the map to the Grand Line, signed Buggy the Clown" with the sign of Buggy the Clown's crew on it.

"That means… someone else already stole it…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Well we're going to steal it from Buggy!" yelled Luffy.

"Really?" asked Yume.

"Sounds fun to me…" said Ko.

"Minds a well…" said Zoro.

"Let's go!" said Usa.

"Killing clowns very fun! Maw ha ha ha!" said Kinky.

"All head towards… where ever Buggy is!" said Luffy.

Next Time: The crew diecdes to steal the map to the Grand Line from Buggy... but Luffy gets cpatuires now the crew msut save him... maybe thsi was a bad idea...

A/N: As mentioned before Nami and Sanji (and Chopper later on) won't join... however I do have the roles that the characters take over.

Navigator: Yume is a good navigator, not as good as Nami but better than Luffy or Zoro...

Cook: Usa is a good cook, not a good as Sanji but very good... everyone who eats it likes...

Lovable mascot: Kinky... however she's not a lovable as Chopper... in fact by the time they get to the Grand Line even Luffy will hate her for some reason.

Boss-lady: Ko will be taking over Nami's role of what I call "boss-lady", it fits sue her stagiest nature.

Doctor: There will a doctor joining the crew... I'm not saying who but it will be a surprise, only that it's a female and not an OC...


	2. The Clown

A/N: Starting with this chapter the majority of this story is all new... while some stuff will remain the same other things will be different...

Chapter 2: The Clown

While they were sailing, Yume sat on top of a box with a panicked look.

"Hurry she might escape soon…" cried Yume.

"Ko please give us the rope!" said Usa begging her sister.

"Fine… just don't tell I gave you guys the rope." said Ko taking a long rope from pocket space.

Usa grabbed the rope and they began to tie up the box…. Once it was tied up Yume and Usa shoved it off the side.

"May she rest in piece…" said Usa.

"No she'll be back… she always comes back…" said Yume scary ominous tone.

A few minutes earlier Usa relived herself to be a rabbit girl and Ko a cat girl to Zoro, Yume and Kinky… Kinky thinking had competition tired to shoot Usa, Yume managed to trap her in the box and that where you picked up from, Zoro and Luffy watched from the other boat. Luffy was laughing hysterically while Zoro just stared at them.

"That rabbit's nuts…" said Zoro.

"I know… it's the cause of both reasons that I let her come with us… so that she wouldn't' cause trouble back home and well… you try fighting a crazed immortal rabbit." said Yume.

Zoro didn't know how to respond, Luffy got over his laughing fit, "Hey I was wondering who is Buggy the Clown?" he asked.

Everyone but Ko looked towards Zoro, "Hey why are you looking at me for?" he asked.

"Well until recently you were a bounty hunter so I bet you know some stuff about him…" said Ko.

"Sorry but I don't know a thing about him…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Your lucky I know a few things… he's a fearsome pirate that ate a devil fruit… he also dresses like a clown…" said Ko then began to laugh a lot.

"Is he really that funny?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Ko, "Last I heard he was tearing up Orange Town…"

Yume who brought along some maps of the East Blue along, "Hey Orange Town's not too far away… if weather holds we should get in a few hours…"

"So Captain Oblivious… do you have a plan?" asked Ko.

Luffy stared at Ko, "A plan for what…" he asked.

"A plan to steal the map…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"Oh that… nope I have no ideas…" said Luffy.

"Well I guess that's good I have a plan…" said Ko.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"What's the plan?" asked Luffy.

"Well the plan is for each of us to take section of town… if we find Buggy's HQ we meet back at the boat… we'll meet at the boat every half an hour..." said Ko.

"Wow that's smart…" said Luffy.

"It's one of the more simple of my plans but I am from the Kone Clan… my family contains some of the world's best strategists… and I'm the best of this generation…" said Ko in a cocky tone.

"Whoa… why didn't you tell me?" asked Luffy.

"You never asked…" said Ko.

"Oh yeah… one more thing Buggy has a 15 million bounty on his head…" said Ko.

"It doesn't matter to me…" said Zoro.

"We've taken on worse…" said Usa.

"I'm okay with it…" said Luffy.

Yume shrugged… she was the only one who had no experience on sea…

Tow hours later they arrived.

"Remember meet back here in a half an hour…" said Ko.

"We know..." said Luffy.

"Don't need ot tell me twice…" said Zoro.

Yume took out her wand that she used to attack as Dream "Dream Power Make-up!" after a strange light show she was in her Dream Costume.

"I'm all set…" said Dream.

"Right… I'll go far right, Dream you'll go center right, Captain Oblivious will take center, Zoro take center left and sis take far left…" said Ko.

The group spilt up, following the directions that Ko told them.

With Ko she hid in the shadows… "Yo!" came a voice that made her jump… it belonged to Kinky who was soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ko.

"Well I was searching for Yume but I found you first what are you doing?" asked Kinky.

"Looking for Buggy's head quarters… now quiet…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Kinky.

Ko sighed, "I didn't want to do this…" said Ko.

She took out a roll of duck tape and tapped Kinky's mouth shut.

"Now, Shh…" said Ko who began to look around more while holding on to Kinky.

Meanwhile Usa did the same way as Ko hid in the shadows…

"I hope he's still here… but then again… there aren't many people in the streets so that would make séance… I think" thought Usa.

Meanwhile Dream jumped from rooftop to rooftop… then she tripped over the side of one the buildings.

"Owie!" cried Dream.

With Zoro he just looked around the streets in broad daylight… it was a bad idea when he look obviously… well like himself, he came across a tavern… on top was a cannon…

"I guess that the place… why else would it have a colorful cannon on top…" he said.

He began to search for the boats… in all honesty… he had no sense of direction… there was only one person worse in the entire universe… and he lived in another dimension… however he made to the boats a few minutes late… and he was wasn't the last one…. Luffy was

"Find anything?" asked Ko.

"I saw a tavern… I think it might be their base…" said Zoro.

"That's good…" said Ko.

"No all we have to do is wait for Luffy… he is that captain after all…" said Dream.

10 minutes later.

"You think he's lost?" asked Usa.

Or maybe lost track of time…" said Dream.

"Hmph mmm mhoprh mphrm mmmm" said Kinky who couldn't get the duck tape off her mouth.

There was an awkward silence, "What?" asked Zoro.

Kinky and took out a paddleball.

10 minutes after that…

Usa and Kinky were fighting over the paddleball…

"Come on gimme!" said Usa.

"Mmm!" yelled Kinky who was still duck shut.

"Gimme!" whined Usa.

"Mmm!" yelled Kinky.

"I think he serially lost…" said Ko.

"I'm just glad I'm not that lost…" said Zoro.

10 minutes after that…

"Should we look for him?" asked Dream.

"That might be a good idea…" said Usa playing with the paddleball but having a tough time with it.

Just then there was an explosion…

"That came from that tavern!" said Zoro.

"Should we wait for Luffy…" said Dream.

"There's no time and I have the feeling that Luffy's gotten himself in trouble…" said Ko.

"Hah ham hamamm!" said Kinky taking out two revolvers.

They ran to where where the explosion came from, they arrived on top of the building and saw… Luffy was stuck in a cage… with a cannon pointing at him.

"It figures…" said Ko with a sigh.

"We better go help him…" said Zoro.

All 5 member jumped in front of the cannon.

"Guys!" he said happily.

"So you must be his crew…" said a clown dressed in a stereotypical pirate get up.

"That's right…" said Zoro.

"Say Captain Oblivious…" said Ko turning around, "How did you get stuck this time…" said Ko.

"Well it all happened like this…" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

Luffy was walking around the city…

"Maybe I should ask for directions…" said Luffy.

He ran into what he thought were three towns people… but were members of his crew.

"Excuse me…" asked Luffy.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the pirates.

"I'm Luffy… I'm trying to find… Booger the Clod… not that wasn't it… Bugsy… no that wasn't it either…" said Luffy.

"Buggy the Clown?" asked one of the crew members.

"Yeah that's it… me and my crew are trying to steal hap to the Grand Line…" said Luffy.

"The three pirates went into a huddle… "He should not mess with Buggy…" said one of them.

"But what if we take him to Buggy…" said another of them.

"Then maybe Buggy will reward for catching the thief…" said the third member.

"I have an idea…" said the first.

Then whispered it to the others.

"Hey kid what's your favorite food?" asked one of the pirates.

"Meat!" responded Luffy, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" said the third pirate.

"Um… Okay…" said Luffy.

Later Luffy was walking around town when he some meat… it was just lying there in a cage.

"Yahoo! Free meat!" cheered Luffy happily.

He ran into the cage… however… the open part of the cage closed… then the three member showed up and locked it.

"What's going on…" asked Luffy.

"You fell into our trap…" said one of the pirates.

The pirate took him to Captain Buggy it took out 20 minutes as the cage was heavy.

"Sir this hooligan said he's going to steal your map to the grand line!" said one of his pirates.

Buggy the Clown looked at Luffy "This is true."

"Yep sure is…" said Luffy.

Buggy's mouth was wide open…

"You look like a dead clown fish…" said Luffy cracking an extremely bad joke.

"Ready the cannon!" yelled Buggy.

"Aye, aye sir!" called one of his crewmember.

(End of flashback)

Luffy's crew stared at him…

"You actually gave away the plan!" yelled Ko.

"Sorry…" said Luffy, "Can you please get me out…"

"Sorry I can't…" said Ko, "Not strong enough…"

"Usa…" said Luffy.

Usa was about to say something but collapsed on to her knees, "Food…" she whined.

Ko sighed, and tossed Usa a bottle of something… "I have a lot more… but go easy on the stuff…"

"Right… unfortunately I don't have strength to break it right now… sorry Luffy…" said Usa.

"Yume…" said Luffy.

Dream stared at him, "I'm Dream right now…" she said.

"Oh right… Dream…" said Luffy.

"Sorry I still don't know the full extent of my powers…" said Dream.

"Oh… okay… Zoro…" said Luffy.

"I don't think my blades can cut though this…" said Zoro.

"Did he say Zoro…" said one of the crew members.

"I think he did…" said another.

"As in Roronoa Zoro…" said another.

""So you're the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro… come ot claim my bounty?" asked Buggy.

"No thanks I quit bounty hunting…" said Zoro.

"Either way killing you would put a nice feather in my cap…" said Buggy.

"You should fight him…" said Ko.

"It will be a great way to distract him while we figure out how to free Luffy…" said Dream.

Zoro nodded, "Right…" he said.

Zoro got his three swords ready, while Buggy held many knives.

Meanwhile the three girls stared at the cage.

"So what should we do?" asked Usa.

"Mmmm… hm mmh hm!" yelled Kinky who still had duck tape over her mouth.

Ko removed the duck tape… which caused Kinky to scream in pain.

"What did you say?" asked Dream.

"I have… plastic explosives…" said Kinky.

Dream sweatdroped, "Okay… that might work… just a use a small amount…" said Dream.

Kinky made a line at the top of the cage… then set it one fire… Luffy and the girl's ducked and covered their ears as the cage partially exploded… part of the cage was gone.

"All right!" cheered Luffy.

Just as Luffy was exiting the cage, the crew saw Zoro apart…

"Cool!" yelled Kinky.

"That's sick…" said Dream.

"That's odd…" said Ko.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"No blood…" said Ko.

"Maybe this is a 4kids universe…" said Kinky.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing…" said Kinky.

Zoro was sheathing his swords as Buggy's crew laughed evilly.

"Why are they laughing?" asked Luffy.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Dream.

"Me too…" said Ko.

Suddenly Zoro was stabbed in the side… by a floating hand.

"Oh my…" said Usa.

"How did he do that?" yelled Dream.

"I'm a Chop Chop man…" said Buggy's head which was floating, "You can get cut apart but you can't kill me…"

"That must be his Devil Fruit…" said Ko.

"A Chop Chop man... you think he's a monster…" said Luffy.

"Takes one to know one…" said Ko.

"The wounds serous but not life threatening… this fight is over…" said Buggy.

"Does any one have smoke bombs…" asked Ko.

"I do... sort of…" said Dream.

"Good…" said Ko, "Use it…"

"Right!" said Dream, "Heavy Mist Cover!" she shot a heavy mist from her wand, that only her allies could see though.

"Zoro…" said Luffy.

"Don worry I can walk…" said Zoro getting up.

"Let's get out here and plan a new tactic…" said Ko.

"Good plan…" said Luffy.

And so everyone managed to get off the building, when the mist cleared they were gone.

"Where are they!" yelled Buggy.

"Captain Buggy… I think there's more than meets the eye with that crew…" said a 17 year old girl with pink hair with a bun and curly ponytail.

"Like what?" asked Buggy.

"Just a feeling… I have the feeling you should some of your greatest men to deal with them…" said the girl.

Buggy sighed, "Well Cici you never steered me wrong before…" said Buggy, "Go get Mohji, Cabaji, Mimi and Steve…"

"Right!" said the girl named Cici.

"Those thieves will learn never to mess with Captain Buggy…" though Buggy.

Next Time: Buggy sends his strongest member Mohji the Lion Tamer with his pet lion Ritchie, Cabaji the Acrobat, Cici the Trapeze Artist, Mimi the Ball Rider and Steve... the Plate Spinner? Okay... To fight Luffy and his crew... meanwhile Luffy and his crew meet a dog with a sad past and the Mayor of Orange Town... what will happen? And isn't plate spinning more a variety show act rather than circus?


	3. 5 on 5 Fight

Chapter 3: 5 on 5 Fight

Luffy and his crew ran… they just ran… they just ran… however Zoro needed to rest so they stopped in front of a store.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to stay out in the open like this?" asked Dream.

"It might… we should try and at least take out some of Buggy's men…" said Ko.

"Wow a dog…" said Luffy.

There was a dog in front of the store… but it wasn't moving he stooped down to the dogs level.

"I wonder if it's real…" said Luffy.

"Don't bother…" said Zoro.

Luffy decided to poke the dog in the eyes… the dog was real and alive… it began to Luffy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Luffy.

Dream sighed… she whistled at the dog… the dog looked at her and stopped mauling Luffy.

"Here boy…" said Dream holding out her hand, the dog sniffed it and it's tail began to wag, so Dream began to pet it.

"If you want the dog to be nice do that…" said Dream.

Luffy shrugged, he held out his hand… however the dog bit him again… then began to bite him on the butt.

"What are you doing to Chouchou!" yelled a voice.

It belonged to an old man… named Boodle, the Mayor of Orange Town.

A few minutes later he bandaged Zoro's wound.

"Are you should you don't need a doctor?" asked Boodle.

Yeah I'm fine…" said Zoro.

Luffy for some reason was checking his pockets…

"Why do I have bacon in my pockets…" said Luffy.

Kinky laughed, "You saw the dog didn't you…" said Ko glaring at the insane rabbit.

Kinky just laughed… which meant yes.

Luffy shrugged and began to eat the bacon.

"You do that's raw… right…" said Zoro.

Luffy just shrugged and continued to eat it.

"So why is the dog out here…" said Dream.

Boodle began to tell the story of the dog Chouchou, how his master died, how everyone think that's Chouchou is waiting for him but Boodle thinks that Chouchou is guarding his master's place… because it's his treasure

"That's so sad…" said Usa.

"Poor Chouchou…" said Dream.

There was a loud roar…

"Oh no it's Mohji and his pet lion!" yelled Boodle who began to run away but tripped… to what looked at a trapeze attached to two buildings

"So you try and… sorry I thought you were one of the ones I came to take of…" said a man riding a lion, he noticed the 5 human crewmembers and rabbit. He rode his lion to the crew.

"Cool a lion!" said Usa.

"So you're the ones going after Buggy's map…" said the man.

"Are you wearing a costume? said Luffy.

"This is my hair…" sauid man it was true, his hair looked like strange animals ears.

"Looks more like a costume to me…" said Usa.

"Enough of that… I'm Mohji the Beast Tamer… I can control any beast…" said the man named Mohji he pointed to Chouchou "Shake boy…" he said.

Chouchou began to bite his arm… Mohji turned his attention to Kinky and took out a carrot, "Rabbit, eat this carrot…" said Mohji.

"No..." said Kinky.

"Is that rabbit talking…" said Mohji surprised.

"It's getting her to shut up is the trick…" said Dream.

"Demonstrating useless talents again…" said a voice.

Suddenly a man with a long green hair with some parts saved off riding a unicycle showed up, he pulled a sword from his mouth.

"I am Cabaji the Acrobat…" said the man.

Cici showed up when she suddenly jumped in front of them "I'm Cici the Trapeze Artist…" said Cici.

A girl about 13 showed up riding a ring a ball, she had light blue hair put up into two buns, "I'm Mimi, the ball rider…" said the girl.

A man with a short blonde hair who was spinning plates on sticks held between each of his fingers showed up, "I'm Steve the Plate Spinner."

"Isn't plate spinning more of a Varity show act?" asked Ko.

"Shut up!" yelled Steve.

"Funny that's what we always tell him!" said Mimi.

"Shut up!" yelled Steve.

"Cici are you sure that we need to take them out… with the exception of Zoro I think they seem like they can be defeated easily…" said Cabaji.

"Remember there's always more than meet the eye… like Steve… he may look like one of the weakest members of the crew but he's' one of the strongest… and myself… I mean look at me… I certainly don't look like a threat… do I?" said Cici.

Cici was wearing pink and purple tights… she didn't look like much of a threat.

"I think she might be right…" said Steve.

"So says the Varity show act…" said Mimi.

"Shut up!" yelled Steve.

"So since I see there are 5 of your it seems like an even match…" said Ko not counting Kinky and the lion.

"That's right… so I'm assuming you're a battle stagiest as well…" said Cici.

"That's right… the name's Kone Ko…" said Ko.

"A Kone!" said Cici surprised, "I'm fighting her…"

"It would be an honor to fight Roronoa Zoro…" said Cabaji.

"Hey don't we get to choose!" yelled Luffy.

"Who do you want?" asked Ko with a sweat drop.

"The bunny guy…" said Luffy.

Everyone but Mohji sweatdroped, Mohji yelled "Who are you calling "Bunny Guy"!"

"I get the ball girl!" said Usa.

"Wait… doesn't' that mean I have the Varity Show act?" asked Dream point to herself.

"Shut up!" yelled Steve.

"That means I get the lion…." said Kinky with an old-fashioned rifle and wearing an 1800's African game hunting uniform.

"You don't count…" said Ko and Dream at the same time.

"Awwww…" whined Kinky.

"So what should we do?" asked Usa.

"We'll take different area of the town… this way we won't interfere with anyone else's fights…" said Cici, "Mohji you stay here…"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Just do it…" yelled Cici.

All but Luffy, Mohji and his lion ran to different arts of the town.

"Just don't destroy the town!" yelled Boodle to Luffy.

"Okay!" called Luffy.

Elsewhere in town, Ko and Cici were fighting evenly… bars hit Ko throwing weapons and canceled each other out…

"So looks like we're even match…" said Ko.

"I'd disagree…" said Cici.

She pulled out a large amount of flower petals which blinded Ko. While she was blinded, she felt herself be tied up… when the petals she cleared she was tied up by what looked like a trapeze.

"Looks like your trapped…" said Cici.

"Your underestimating me…" said Ko.

Though her hand was tied up she still had moments, managed to get one of her throwing knifes, she tossed into the air.

"What are you doing!" yelled Cici.

Ko moved in a way that allowed the knifed to the wires but not injure herself.

"No way… I couldn't predicted that…" said Cici.

"You may on par if with the Kone Clan but I'm on a whole another level then you are… I'm the best of this generation..." said Ko, "Now I'll show you how to tie someone up…"

Ko took out a chain scythe, she raised the chain part and threw it towards Cici, it wrapped around her.

"Now for the next part!" said Ko "Strawberry Rain!"

She tossed the chain scythe while it still had Cici tied up into the air, Cici reminded on the ground, Ko took out her throwing weapons and aimed them at Cici. Ko caught the shin scythe be it hit the ground and pulled the chain causing Cici to like a top… during the spinning the weapons pinned her down to the ground… preventing her movements by leaving her alive.

"I was defeated… at my own game…" said Cici.

"I'm the best of the generation… remember that…" said Ko walking away.

Elsewhere in town Usa was fighting Mimi.

"Think you going to beat me?" asked Mimi sitting on a ball.

Usa used a Ki beam to pop the she was on.

"No fair!" cried Mimi.

She tossed bunch of balls at Usa… she however shot a beam at all of them… popping them.

"No fair!" cried Mimi.

She sent several green balls at Usa, once again Usa shot them with her Ki beam and it popped… expanding in green slime.

"No fair!" yelled Mimi.

She took out a giant meal ball from no nowhere and rolled it towards Usa… Usa didn't doge but instead began to glow pink and blocked it "I think this belongs to you!" she said pushed towards Mimi.

Mimi ran into an alley but, the ball closed the entr'acte to the ally behind her. She sighed then she saw it was dead end.

"I win!" said Usa jumping up into the air happily… then she collapsed, "I guess I used too much Ki…"

Elsewhere in town Dream was fighting with Steve, Kinky joined her because she had nothing else better to do…

Steve was spinning plates on the pole when he began to throw them at Dream, of course she dodged… they were quite easily to doge.

"That's just the appetizer…" said Steve.

Suddenly that song that is often heard during variety show acts (forgot the song's name) began to play, Kinky was at a record player, which is where the music came from.

"Can you stop that rabbit please!" yelled Steve.

"I couldn't if I wanted to…" said Dream with a sweat drop.

Kinky took out a book called A Light in the Attic, this book gave her an idea.

"You haven't seen my true power yet!" yelled Steve.

He took out more plates… however Kinky ran over him and stole the, she began to break them.

"Why are you doing that you crazy rabbit!" yelled Steve.

"I'm breaking them so I won't have to wash them!" yelled Kinky.

Steve anime fell, "Why you!" He ran over to the rabbit nod began to throttle her.

"Now Dream!" yelled Kinky.

"Um… ok…" said Dream with a sweat drop. She took out her wand "Golden Blast!" she yelled as she jumped into the air, her wand shot out various gold bombs with blew up. Steve was unconscious, Kinky was cheering "Yay! Yay! We beat him! We beat him…"

Dream sighed, "It could have more interesting if she hadn't butted in…" she thought.

Elsewhere Zoro started his fight with Cabaji. The two locked swords… blood poured from the wound Buggy gave. Cabaji blew fire into his and kicked the wound.

"What I didn't kicked you too hard did I?" asked Cabaji.

Zoro got up, Cabaji began to kick up dust to blind him. However during they managed to lock swords yet again… and once again Cabaji hit the wound, causing Zoro to scream.

Zoro got up and said "I hoped you enjoyed kicking my wounds."

He got up and slashed his wound… "I hope that enough of a handicap for you…"

Cabaji didn't know what to say, Zoro drew his third sword.

"I plan to be the best swordsman in the world… I'll show you real swordplay…" said Zoro.

Cabaji just smirked, he launched several tops at Zoro… when he was distracted Cabaji climbed up a wall and was about to strike Zoro from above. Zoro managed to dodge… but he collapsed to one knee.

"I'm tired…" said Zoro.

"So the wound is finally getting to you?" asked Cabaji.

"No I'm tired of your circus tricks…" said Zoro.

"Fine no more Circus Tricks…" said Cabaji.

Too bad for Cabaji… Zoro was getting serious…

"Oni…" said Zoro preparing for an attack… he silenced Cabaji who collapsed in a bloody heap.

"How could a common thief defeat me…" said Cabaji.

"We're not thieves… we're pirates…" said Zoro collapsing then falling asleep.

Back qt Chouchou's store Luffy ran towards Mohji and the lion… however the lion swatted Luffy into a nearby building, destroying it. After a few minutes Luffy went to go find Mohji and the lion… however he saw the store… it looked like Mohji set it on fire. He watched as Chouchou cried, he tightened his grip and searched for the two.

"There you are!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh it's you… shouldn't you be dead?" asked Mohji.

"You can't kill me that way…" said Luffy.

"Fine then… Ritchie get him!" said Mohji, the lion's who name is Ritchie lunged towards Luffy, Luffy smirked at he twisted his arms around, shocking Mohji. He grabbed Ritchie, spun him around with his twisted arms and slammed into the ground while shouting "Gum Gum Gavel!"

Mohji was shocked, he was about to run away when Luffy grabbed him and socked him the face. Luffy noticed a box on the ground… it was a box of dog, he gave a small smile.

Meanwhile Ko was walking back to the store when she came upon where Zoro's fight happened… she noticed how both he and Cabaji were knocked… strike that how Cabaji was knocked out… Zoro was sleeping. Ko sighed, "Look like I'm going to be one who has to help him…"

The cat girl bent down, and tired to wake him up… but Zoro was a heavily sleeper, she did trick her mother used to do when she took naps, she plug both Zoro nose and mouth and waited 'till he woke up with took a few seconds. He coughed when he woke up.

"Mornin'!" said Ko joking a bit.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" yelled Zoro.

"I needed to wake you up… can you walk?" she asked.

"I don't think so…" said Zoro.

Ko sighed, "I'll help… just lean on me…" said Ko.

"Fine…" said Zoro.

Zoro began to use Ko like a crutch…

Elsewhere Dream and Kinky came across the place Usa fought… she was taking a rest by sitting down on the ground. Dream ran to her.

"Us, you okay?" asked Dream.

"Yeah… but I might need some help walking… the fight exhausted me…" said Usa.

"Okay…" said Dream.

The twp groups ran into each at the ruins of the store… everyone but Kinky were shocked. Boodle stared at the store while Chouchou cried over the remains

"Oh my…" said Dream.

"What happened?" asked Usa.

"Mohji did it…" said Boodle, "I saw the lion swipe the kid in a building then burnt the store down.

Luffy showed up… he was silent… he walked over to Chouchou.

"Here…" he said giving him the food, "It isn't much… but it was all that was left…"

Chouchou took the box and began to leave, before turning around barking happily as if saying "Thank you" then continued on his way.

"Luffy…" said Dream walking up still holding onto Usa, "You found out about it and fought for Chouchou didn't you?"

Luffy just smiled as a response.

"You know Captain Oblivious… I wish more pirates were like you…" said Ko as she helped Zoro down to a sitting position.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled Boodle.

"All 5 of you fought bravely agaisnt Buggy's crew…" said Boodle began to explain how he helped build the town and how this town was his treasure…

"Please don't' what I think you're going to do…" said Dream.

"I'm going to fight Buggy myself…" said Boodle who ran off.

"Is that what you thought he was going to do?" asked Ko.

"Yep…" replied Dream.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Zoro.

"I think you, Usa and Kinky should stay here, you and Usa need to rest and Kinky… um you should act as their body guard…" said Ko.

""All right I'll give my life for you two… if I could die that is…" said Kinky.

"So we're going to get the map?" asked Luffy.

"Bingo!" said Ko.

"All right let's go!" said Luffy.

"Right!" cheered Dream and Ko.

Next Time: Luffy goes up agaisnt Buggy... will he able to beat the clown and get the map. Or will he lose and not get the map... but when Buggy damages his hat things get ugly. What will happen? And Luffy and his crew get he map? Find out next time...


	4. You Wouldn’t Like me when I’m Angry

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the latest chapter and last one of the Buggy Arc.

Chapter 4: You Wouldn't Like me when I'm Angry

Luffy, Dream and Ko fallowed the mayor. When they got to the tavern they saw Boodle was floating in mid-air… they noticed Buggy was choking him. Luffy ran up ahead and managed to save him.

"You… so you did mange to defeat them… Cici was right…" said Buggy.

"We aren't your normal pirate crew…" said Ko.

"What are you doing! You are outsiders! You shouldn't get involved!" yelled Boodle.

Luffy pushed him into a wall, knocking him out. Ko and Dream stood there with mouths gasped.

"Luffy… why did you do that!" yelled Dream.

"He was in the way… he could have gotten himself killed…" said Luffy.

"I guess that makes sense…" said Ko.

"Oh yeah… one more thing…" said Luffy, he took a breath then shouted "Hey big nose!"

"What was that!" yelled Buggy, "Fire the Buggy Ball!"

They fired the canon at Luffy… both Dream and Ko stood there froze with looks "Oh my god… I can't believe he did that!"

Fortunately though, Luffy blew himself up like a balloon and bounced the ball back to the Tavern.

"That was my plan all along…" said Luffy.

"Luffy/Captain Oblivious!" yelled both Dream and Ko at the same time while hitting him cover the head, "Next time you do something like that please tell us!"

"Sorry…" said Luffy sheepishly.

"How dare you do that!" yelled Buggy's voice from the wreckage. He emerged holding two of his men out like a shield.

"Ohm my god…" said Dream gasping.

"Using your own men as shields… how could you?" asked Ko.

Buggy threw them down to the ground.

"What are you?" demanded Buggy.

"I'm a rubber man!" said Luffy stretching his cheeks.

"You ate a Devil Fruit didn't you?" he asked.

"That's right!" said Luffy.

Ko noticed the shed behind the ruins of the tavern.

"Hey we're going to check out that shed… it looks suspicious… 'kay…" whispered Ko.

"Okay…" said Luffy who actually wanted to fight Buggy.

"What I want to know is why a bunch of no name pirates want with the Grand Line…" said Buggy.

"I'm going to be king of the pirates!" yelled Luffy.

Buggy anime fell.

"What does that make me? Emperor of pirates?" asked Buggy, "You know you remind me of someone… the one with the red hair…"

"Did you say red hair?" asked Luffy.

Meanwhile Ko and Dream went into the shed which turned out to be an opening to bunker/ storeroom. There was a guard but he was drunk.

"This is why I don't like pirates very much…" said Ko.

"Then why did you join with Luffy?" asked Dream.

"Usa made me…" said Ko.

"I see…" responded Dream.

They found a room filled with treasure.

"So you think the map might be in here?" asked Dream.

"If not he's carrying it with him and then the chances are good…" said Ko.

The tow began to look around.

Back with Luffy's fight…

"Do you mean Shanks? Do you know where he is?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe I do… then again maybe I don't…" said Buggy.

"Are you and idiot? What are you talking about?" asked Luffy not understanding what Buggy had just said.

"Hey!" yelled Buggy.

Back inside the treasure room, both girls found no sigh of the map.

"Look like he has the map on him…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" said Dream.

Just then guard still quite hammered came into the room.

"Captain Buggy toldsh me to get interudersh…" slurred the guard.

"I'll handle him…" said Dream.

Ko shrugged, "Okay…" she said.

"If you let us go I'll give you a gold shower…" said Dream.

The pirate guard had a perverted grin on his face "Okay…"

Dream grabbed her wand, "Golden Shower!" she yelled, the guard was bathed in a golden light and was knocked out.

"Dream… you have a sick mind for coming up with that move's name…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

"I know…" sighed Dream with a sweat drop.

"We should go watch the fight with Luffy… but maybe we should bring this treasure to the surface… you know so that town's people can have it…" said Ko.

"Good idea…" said Dream.

Back on the surface Luffy and Buggy fought, after a few minutes into the Buggy at some point nicked Luffy's hat, it just so happened to the moment when Ko and Dream, both with sacks of treasure, came up and began to start watching the fight. Luffy became extremely angry when Buggy nicked his hat.

"How dare you! No one damages this hat! This hat is my treasure!" yelled Luffy.

"Oh my…" said Dream.

"I barely know Luffy… and I never knew he could get so angry… he doesn't strike me as the type to get angry…" said Ko.

Buggy's detached hand threw a dagger towards Luffy, he dodged but Buggy impaled Luffy's hat with three daggers that Buggy had in his hand. The impaled hat flew out of Luffy's hands and to Buggy.

"If this hat is your treasure then you should taken better care of it…" said Buggy.

Images ran though Luffy's head… images of his mentor…

"I promised to return that to Shanks!" yelled Luffy as he ran towards Buggy.

"So it is Shanks' hat… I thought it looked familiar…" said Buggy who threw the hat on the ground and spat on it.

"Uh-oh… it hits the fan…" said Ko.

Luffy ran towards Buggy even faster, he was posed to punch Buggy, however he escaped using by separating his head from his body… but Luffy punched him the gut. What happened next is what can be described as a grade school beating… Luffy began to pound on Buggy like a school bully would to a helpless victim.

"Boys are so immature…" said Ko.

Dream nodded in agreement…

"That was my treasure, you damaged and spat on it… how do you know Shanks…" said Luffy.

Buggy began his story how he was once on the same ship with Shanks and how Shanks swindled him out of treasure… well as it turned out he accidentally ate a devil fruit that he hid in his mouth because Shanks surprised him and he also dropped a treasure map into the sea… which he attempted to recover, and was saved by Shanks…

"So Shanks saved your life…" said Luffy.

"That's not the point!" yelled Buggy who began a crazed speech, "And since I couldn't get treasure under the sea I had to steal all the treasure on the sea! And I will let no one steal not you or your minions!"

"Great… I think he saw us!" said Dream.

"Oh really?" said Ko sarcastically.

"Yume! Ko!" yelled Luffy who noticed Buggy's lower parts… IE his pants, and so he kicked him in the crotch.

Buggy screamed then collapsed.

"We're fighting here!" yelled Luffy.

"That's dirty attacking my lower parts…" said Buggy, "And you two… ow dare you steal my treasure…"

"We weren't stealing it… we're liberating it…" said Ko.

"Liberating it… what the hell does that mean?" asked Buggy.

"We're giving it back to the people…" said Ko, "Maybe keeping a few berries for ourselves but that's it…"

"Is that so that's treasure's mine and I'm not letting our greedy hands on it…" said Buggy who's upper body began to fly up.

"Greedy? Did you even hear what I just said… I'm not keeping it idiot…" said Ko.

"Chop Chop Festival!" yelled Buggy.

Buggy's body parts went all over the place.

"He's all over the place!" yelled Luffy.

"That's a bad joke Captain Oblivious! Just help us fight him!" yelled Ko.

"Oh yeah!" said Luffy.

He then noticed that his feet were still on the ground.

With Ko and Dream they were fighting Buggy's parts as they could. Ko who is a weapons mistress was having a hard time…

"You ow… think… ow… you… ow… can… ow… stop… ow… me… ow…" said Buggy.

"I can!" said Dream using her non-magical fighting style, which was some form of marital arts.

Then Buggy began to laugh… Ko noticed that Luffy was tickling one of his feet… then Buggy began to scream in pain even more… as Luffy began to slam his foot into the ground.

"Will you stop that!" yelled Buggy.

Ko suddenly got a brilliant idea… she took out another rope from pocket space as well as a chain scythe, she used her cat like agility to pull it off.

"I'll show you Parts Return!" yelled Buggy.

All his parts came back together… well almost…

"Hands, feet and a head… I think your missing something…" said Dream.

Luffy began to laugh a lot…

"You shouldn't turn your back on a Kone… we're very sneaky…" said Ko next to Buggy's tied up body parts, "Luff' I leave the rest to you!"

"Thank Ko!" said Luffy, he sent his palms forward after stretching them back, sending the clown flying while shouting "Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Luffy turned to his hat on the ground, he picked it up and placed on his head.

"It's still wearable…" he said.

"That's great! And look what I got!" said Ko holding up a map, "Take a look navigator…" she tossed it to Dream.

Dream opened it and it was indeed a real map. She began to celebrate "It's deferentially the map!" she cheered.

"All right!" cheered Luffy, "We have the map to the Grand Line!"

However their celebration was short lived…

"Mayor!" came a voice.

It seemed the whole town showed up…

"What happened here? Who did this to the Mayor?" asked a town's person.

"Oh that I did it…" said Luffy.

Both Ko and Dream stood there gasped…

"Luffy…" muttered Dream.

"There's a reason why I call you Captain Oblivious…." said Ko.

"Who are you?" asked another town's person.

"We're pirates…" said Luffy.

"Pirates!" yelled the towns' people.

"Crap, craptity crap, crap…" said Ko.

"Run!" yelled Dream.

All three began to run away from the angry mob of town's people.

"Hey wait what about Zoro, Usa and Kinky?" asked Luffy.

"We'r4e headed in their direction already… we'll pick them up then hopefully we'll be able to escape…" said Dream.

Meanwhile Kinky was protecting Zoro and Usa, Zoro was asleep while Usa had some food she happed to find…

"If any clowns show up I'm going to shoot them!" muttered Kinky.

"I just hope the others come soon…" said Usa.

That's when Usa saw the large dust cloud…

"What that?" she asked.

That's when Luffy grabbed Zoro which woke him and put him on his back, Ko grabbed Usa arm and Dream… well she left Kinky behind. Kinky saw the angry mob and fallowed her crewmates.

"Hey don't leave me!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro who became wide-awake after being waken up in such a way.

"Well we beat Buggy… but then the town's people showed up…" said Dream.

"And Captain Oblivious had to open his big mouth and say we're pirates…" said Ko.

"It's not my fault, they love their mayor and are willing to protect him…" said Luffy.

"Okay… why does it feel I'm missing something…" said Usa.

"You don't want to know…" said Ko.

"Yeah…" agreed Dream.

"Oh I want to know! I want to know!" said Kinky.

"Well too bad!" said Ko.

"This way!" shouted Luffy turning into an alleyway.

The girls and rabbit fallowed as they ran into the alley Chouchou stopped any town's people from continuing to chase them…

"Thanks!" said Luffy stopping for a second before continuing on his way.

After the long chase they made back to their boats. Usa and Luffy were untying the two boats while the others were in the boats.

"That was tough…" said Dream, who changed back to being Yume, "That chase not the fight…"

"So Zoro, how are you feeling?" asked Ko still wondering after his fights.

"I'll probably need another nap…" said Zoro yawning.

"Luffy… what happened to your hat?" asked Usa noticing what happened to his hat.

"Oh… um… well… Buggy did it…" said Luffy.

"Well if you want I can sew it up and great at sewing." said Usa.

"Really thanks!" said Luffy happily.

And so they set sail… as they were sailing a away they heard a shout.

"Hey you!"

They all turned around and saw Boodle.

"Okay this is your one shot… to tell them what you think…" he thought "Thank you! For everything!" he yelled.

"You're welcome!" shouted Luffy.

He, Yume and Usa waved back at him…

Later, Usa began to sew Luffy's hat while Zoro slept the other 4 were just hanging out.

"Hey Luffy, who is that Shanks you and Buggy were talking about?" asked Yume finally asking the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Oh he's the one who inspired me to become a pirate, he gave me his hat, I promised to return it to him when I become a great pirate…" said Luffy watching Usa sew his hat.

"Wow…" said Yume.

"Captain Oblivious… I don't if you'll be able to pull that off…" said Ko.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Luffy.

"I'm just messing with you… just for the love of all that is right with the world… if you ever injure the mayor of a town in order to protect him, beat p a pirate then town's people show up… please… please… please… don't tell them we're pirates…" said Ko.

"Um… okay…" said Luffy with a sweat drop.

Everyone else laughed at this… after all what were the chances that would happen again… then again with Luffy… who knows…

Next Time: After realizing they need a ship, they go to an island where they meet Usopp, a local liar and his best friend Kaya a rich girl... as it turns out Luffy knew Usopp's dad, not only that but Kaya thinks her father might know where to find a ship... but then they meet Kaya's butler who hates pirates and hates Usopp as well... What will happen? And why does the butler look familiar to Yume? Find out next time...

A/N: As you can judge by the preview Kaya's story is going to be very different... won't say how except for that fact her father is still alive...


	5. The Liar and the Rich Girl

A/N: Okay, Kaya's story is lot different... one thing is that it is only her mother that died a year before (and it is how she met Usopp... read in story), she had her father to comfort her so she is healthy she takes lesions in how to be a doctor and in the Naginata (a Japanese weapon... I'm sure if you check it out on Wikipedia it should have some information)... so she knows how to fight as well... also there is a connection to her father and someone else who will be explained next chapter... Oh yes I also named Kaya's father (as I'm pretty sure he isn't named), enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Liar and the Rich Girl

On a small island there was village known as Syrup Village. By the coast of this village stood a teenage boy, he had long curly black hair, and a very long nose. He watched the sea… then began to run towards the village.

"Pirates! Pirates! Pirates! Run for your lives! Pirates are coming!" yelled the boy.

After running for a few minutes he began to take a breath from running… "Pirates… pirates… just more thing to say…" he took a breath then yelled "Just kidding!"

Everyone excited their houses and a good old-fashioned angry mob formed.

"Usopp!" yelled one of the town's people.

People began to show things: pans, rakes… someone threw a live chicken… of course the boy named Usopp ran away. Eventually he hid in a tree, when the town's people left and left with the threat of "We'll get next time Usopp! Next time!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does Mr. Jenkins always have to yell that out?" asked Usopp.

Then he heard laughter… he looked down and saw a man laughing at his prank. He was dressed nice and had brown hair.

"You know Usopp I still love your prank…" said man.

"Well Jonathan, only you, Kaya and Merry and a few of your servants are the only ones that get me…" said Usopp.

"Oh yes… you know Kaya's only lesion today is her naginata lessons are her ones right?" asked the man named Jonathan.

"Of course I know!" said Usopp.

Usopp jumped down from the tree and joined the man.

Meanwhile with our favorite currently unnamed pirate crew.

"Can't kill me!" sang Kinky holding a microphone… and one of Zoro's swords (one of the black ones)

"Give me back my sword!" yelled Zoro.

"Give me back my microphone!" yelled Ko both chased Kinky as best they could.

"Stop Kinky time! I'm immortal I can light a fire and jump in it! Don't like it, eat my butt! Just for a moment give me a cut!" sang Kinky.

Kinky began to attempted to cut herself… but it never worked…

"Stop using my sword like that!" yelled Zoro.

"Give me back my mike right now!" yelled Ko.

Usa looked toward Yume and asked "She has her own theme song?"

"Yes… yes she does…" said Yume with a heavy sigh.

"I'm immortal Kinky, I'm better than Highlander, I can't get my head chopped off so take a gander… I've survived from drowning to gunshots. It's Kinky! Go Kinky! I'm so Kinky! Your Kinky! Let's see Bill Murray survive this way! Can't kill me!" sang Kinky finishing the song.

She bowed then yelled "One more time!"

"That was the 5th time! No more!" yelled Zoro and Ko at the same time.

They grabbed their possessions from the strange rabbit.

"Oh come on…" said Luffy who was the only one who enjoyed it.

"No… that was 5th time…" said Zoro.

"And besides I'm the musician here!" said Ko angrily.

Luffy pouted, he liked that song…

"Anyways there's something we should get before we get the grand line…" said Ko.

"Meat?" asked Luffy.

"Grog?" asked Zoro.

"Does anyone find the way we're traveling a problem?" asked Ko.

"No what do you mean?" asked Usa.

They were currently in two small boats, one looks like it couldn't with stand the Grand Line for more than 20 seconds the other on the other hand has with stood the grand line for more than 2 years but could only hold a few people…

"We need a ship…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Many reasons, one is that your boat can't stand up to the Grand Line… and another is that there's 5 (not counting Kinky) of us, with more to come hopefully… our boat can't hold all of you so and another is that there are rivals with big ships…" said Ko who was very annoyed at the moment…

"You're right! Let's go get a ship and meat too!" said Luffy.

"We need grog too…" said Zoro.

"Morons…" thought Ko.

"There's a small village nearby… I'm unsure if there's one but it could be a place where we might find a ship…" said Yume looking at some maps.

"All right! To the village!" yelled Luffy.

Meanwhile in said village, a girl in her teens with blonde hair and brown eyes was in a sparing match with a woman with black hair, while using bamboo naginatas. The girl was breathing heavily.

"Your lesions are over for today… Miss Kaya…" said woman.

"Thank you Sumire-Sensei…" said the girl named Kaya bowing.

"Oh yes… today you don't have lesions with Dr. Bernstein right so you're going to spend time with Usopp right?" asked the woman named Sumire.

"Yes I am…" said Kaya.

Sumire began to giggle immaturely, this made Kaya blush.

"I told you it's not like that… we're just friends…" said Kaya.

"Sure it's not…" laughed Sumire with an immature smile.

Kaya left the dojo room in embarrassment, and walked ot her room, she changed out of her kimono and hakama… and into a yellow dress with a brown striped jacket over it. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in…" said Kaya who was brushing her hair.

It was Jonathan entering the room.

"Just thought I should tell you that Usopp's waiting outside the gate…" said Jonathan.

"Thank you father…" said Kaya.

"How many times do I have to ask you… call me dad…" said Jonathan in a kidding tone.

"Okay… dad…" said Kaya in a somewhat kidding tone as well.

Once she was done she happily left the mansion where Usopp was waiting for her.

"You ready to go…" said Usopp.

"Of course!" said Kaya.

Inside the mansion a man with slicked green almost black hair watched the two though a window, he appeared to be angry for some reason.

"Why does Miss Kaya hang out with such filth?" asked the man.

"Now Klahadore, I know that you don't like Usopp because of his heritage but he is a good kid and is willing to protect Kaya…" said another man who polishing a chandelier. He had white hair and his hair looked kind of like a sheep.

The man named Klahadore scowled.

"I have to figure out a way to get rid of him…" thought Klahadore.

Just outside of town Usopp and Kaya were met by two boys. One had green hair that was sort of shaped like a bell pepper and the other had purple hair and wore an orange hat that made him look like a carrot… oddly enough those were their names Pepper and Carrot.

"Captain Usopp! I see you have finally arrived!" said Pepper.

"That's right! The great captain Usopp has arrived!" said Usopp.

"And it is good to you Lady Kaya…" said Carrot.

"Thank you Carrot… where's Onion…" said Kaya.

"It's terrible… terrible!" yelled a voice.

A boy with glasses blonde hair that looked kind of like an onion came running towards them…

"Here he comes again…" said Carrot.

"I wonder what it is this time…" said Pepper.

"Pirates!" yelled the boy as he got to them.

"Liar…" said the other two.

"No it's true… I see two boats and one of them has a symbol that might be pirates…" said Onion.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"It has a pink rabbit and blue cat on it…" said Onion.

"I've never heard of a symbol like that…" said Kaya.

"Let's go investigate!" said Pepper.

"Wait… remember what happened when we investigated the last time we thought a pirate crew came?" said Usopp who seemed scared.

The three boys' eyes were wide as they remembered, Kaya sighed, she knew the story well…

"Don't worry captain it's not like last time… it's only two small boats and there's only 5 people and they look pretty pathetic…" said Onion.

"Okay let's go investigate!" yelled Usopp.

"Are they?" asked Kaya.

"I don't know… I didn't get a good look at them…" said Onion.

Not too long later our favorite pirate crew got to the island, where near cliff with many bushes.

"Finally off that boat!" said Zoro stretching.

"There's a village not too far away and hopeful they have what we're looking for…" said Yume.

"They're looking for something…" said a voice in the bushes.

"Hey! Who's up there?" said Ko.

"They're on to us!" yelled a voice in the bushes.

Onion, Pepper and Carrot who were spying on them from the bushes ran away.

"I wonder what that is about…" said Zoro.

"There's still more…" said Kinky, she took out a megaphone and yelled "Come on out or I'll pop a cap in your ass!"

"Kinky!" yelled Yume.

Yume picked up the talking rabbit and began to stretch her face.

"What have told you about threatening people…" said Yume.

Usopp came out of the bushes, "Are you pirates!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" yelled Luffy.

Everyone else sweatdroped, apparently he hadn't remembered the incidents of last time.

"Don't you dare take over this village for I am the great captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

"Usopp…" said Luffy quietly… he knew the name well...

"Liar…" said Zoro.

"Oh man he saw though my rouse!" yelled Usopp.

"See…" said Zoro.

"Oh no! I just admitted it…" said Usopp.

Luffy burst out laughing… "You know you remind me of your father…"

"My father?" asked Usopp who then fell off the cliff.

"Usopp!" cried Kaya who came out of the bushes.

"That's okay I'm fine… you knew my father?" asked Usopp getting up.

"His name is Yasopp right?" asked Luffy.

"You did know my father!" said Usopp.

Later at the local restaurant, Kaya invited them to lunch. Luffy told him much about his father Yasopp, how Yasopp would show him things and how Yasopp would always talk about Usopp…

"Wow… I admire my father… risking life and limb everyday… thank you for telling me more about him…" said Usopp.

"Can we please stop talking about the whole pirate father talk it… it sickens me…" said Ko who looked less than pleased listening to this conversation.

"Ko?" asked Luffy.

Usa placed her hand over Ko's mouth, "I'm sorry about Ko… it's just our dad… he's a pirate too… and that why Ko hates them… it's completed but I'll leave at we beat him up before we came to East Blue…" said Usa.

Ko ripped Usa's hand from her mouth, "What Usa just said is true and yeah can we please talk about something else…" said Ko.

Yume took control of the conversation…

"So Kaya… are you and Usopp dating?" asked Yume.

Kaya who was taking a sip of tea did a spit take… then began to blush bright red… so did Usopp in fact.

"No… no… we're just best friends… that's all…" said Kaya.

"Yeah…" said Usopp.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Usa.

"Well it all happened a year ago…" said Kaya.

"You see Kaya's mother was very sick… she…" said Usopp.

"Oh I'm sorry…" said Yume.

"No it's okay…" said Kaya, "A few days after my father had asked Usopp to cheer me up well... because…"

"We've been though the same thing…" said Usopp, "And since then we've been the best of friends…"

"Are you sure not more!" said Usa.

Everyone else sweatdroped.

"You know… I actually preferred the pirate dad conversation over this…" said Ko.

"So what beings you to this village." said Usopp changing the subject.

"Well we're here to get a ship…" said Luffy at least that's what he tried to say… his mouth was full of meat at the time… it came out "Wale we're hsere to shap a bat…"

""I think he something about getting a ship…" said Usa.

"Really a ship…" said Usopp, "You won't be able to find any here…"

"But… maybe if I ask my father…" said Kaya.

"Your dad?" asked Luffy.

"He's not a pirate… is he?" asked Ko.

"No…" said Kaya, "He's a merchant and the head of company…"

Everyone but Luffy, Usopp and Kaya anime fell.

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"I doubt we're going to get a ship from him…" said Ko.

"I agree…" said Zoro.

Later they left the restaurant as they were leaving they bumped into the three kids known as the Usopp pirates.

"Captain your okay!" said the boys.

"That's right! These guys are okay in fact they'll be joining the crew!" said Usopp.

"Liar!" yelled all 6 of the pirates.

"Maybe I should have popped a cap in his ass…" mumbled Kinky.

"Don't you dare…" said Yume.

And so they got Kaya's mansion joined by Usopp's pirate crew…

"This is your mansion?" asked Luffy surprised.

"It is…" said Kaya.

"It's nice…" said Usa.

"Thanks…" said Kaya.

"Miss Kaya" came a voice… it was Klahadore, "I see your hanging out with such trash still…"

"Klahadore…" said Kaya quietly.

"Who's he?" asked Luffy.

"He's Kaya's personal butler… he doesn't captain very much…" said Pepper.

"I know I've seen his face some where before… but where…" thought Yume.

"Klahadore, Usopp is my guest… please… don't refer to him that way…" said Kaya.

"Oh I'm sorry… but in order for me to protect you I think you shouldn't' hang out with such scum… after all, his father is a pirate and he shouldn't be hanging out with you…" said Klahadore.

"Why you!" said Usopp clutching his fist.

"I don't understand why Master Jonathan lets you into his house but I will not allow this…" said Klahadore.

"Klahadore why…" said Kaya.

Klahadore smirked, "You know Usopp with your lies… you should actually put it to good use… like saying how your pirate father wasn't your real father… or that he had a different profession…" said Klahadore.

"You insult my father nearly every time I see you… and I'm getting sick of it! As I told I would never lie about my father! He maybe a pirate but I'm proud of it! He's a brave warrior of the sea." yelled Usopp.

"I don't think that I ever told you but that too I a description… brave warrior of the sea! Ha!" laughed Klahadore.

Usopp was angry… he was about to run up to the butler and sock him in the face but someone yelled "Klahadore!"

"Dad…" said Kaya.

Jonathan stood in the doorway of the mansion, he had heard everything and he didn't too happy. Klahadore didn't like the look on his face… not at all…

Next Time: After Jonathan fires Klahadore, Usopp doesn't know how to feel. When Luffy, Ko and Jonathan comfort him they discover Klahadore is not all seems... he's a pirate... and he's planning an attack on the town... what will happen...

A/N: Oh yes the song that Kinky sings is called "Can't Kill Me", it's her official theme song that has appeared in "Quest of Kings Special Beyond the Mirror" and "I'm in One Piece", she will eventually song the full version...


	6. The Truth of Klahadore

A/N: I advise no one to be eating raisins while reading this chapter... I won't say why but involves Kinky...

Chapter 6: The Truth of Klahadore

Jonathan had heard from Usopp, Kaya and Merry (the butler that looked like a sheep) that Klahadore had always been rude to Usopp… and that's putting it nicely… Merry had come up with the theory that Klahadore was trying to prove that Usopp was an "Animal" by trying to get Usopp to punch him and then banning him form the mansion. Not only that but this wasn't the first time he witnessed this… he had seen this play out many times…

"Klahadore… I know how you dislike Usopp and I know you're just looking out for Kaya but I told you so many times that the way you treat Usopp may cost you your job… and I'm afraid it has… I'm sorry but I'm going to say that you're fired!" said Jonathan.

The pirates gasped so did Usopp's "Pirates", Usopp was shocked, Kaya looked sad for a moment then realized something.

"I agree with my dad… you never treat Usopp with respect not only that but you often try to instigate him so he will hit you…" said Kaya.

Klahadore looked angry… very angry…

"Fine I'll go get my things and leave…" said Klahadore walking past Jonathan and into the mansion.

"Take that poop jacket!" yelled Kinky.

"Poop jacket?" asked Luffy.

"The coils on his jacket looks like poop…" said Kinky.

"Oh I see…" said Luffy.

Usopp looked towards the ground, "Thanks…" he said then he ran off.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"He just needs some time to think…" said Kaya.

"I'm going to go talk to him…" said Luffy fallowing him.

Ko ran after both the long nosed lair and her idiot captain.

"Kaya why don't you bring your guests to you room… I have to do something…" said Jonathan.

Jonathon walked out of the gates and seemed to fallow the three teenagers.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" asked Pepper.

Later the pirates, Usopp's pirates and Kaya were drinking tea with crumpets and what looked like raisins in Kaya's room while Merry served them.

"I wonder why Ko fallowed Usopp…" said Yume sipping the tea.

"Well if I know Ko I bet she decided to tell him the story of our dad…" said Ko.

"Although we were planning to hold a celebration for Klahadore… it would have been three since he started working here…" said Kaya.

"It's really ashamed…" said Merry.

"That's too bad…" said Usa.

"I don't like the guy though…" said Yume.

"Why? You barely know the guy…" said Zoro the only one not having tea or eating any thing.

"It's kind of hard to explain… it feels like I know him form somewhere but I can't put my finger on it…" said Yume.

"Hey Merry…" said Carrot, "These raisins taste funny…"

"Raisins… I didn't give you raisins…" said Merry confused.

Kinky began to laugh while the reason dawned on them… everyone but Zoro, Merry and Kinky got up and ran out of room very quickly.

"Kinky… that was gross…" said Zoro.

"I know…" laughed Kinky.

Meanwhile Usopp was looking out to the sea when he heard a voice say "I envy you…"

Usopp turned around and saw Ko.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Ko sat down next to him, "I envy you…" said Ko.

"Why?" responded Usopp.

"Well one thing is that you had a good dad… despite being a pirate… my dad…" said Ko who took a sigh, "My dad was a bastard… he lead my mom and Usa's mom though something that would end up in both of us being born… he wanted both of out mother to be pregnant and having one boy and one girl… but his plans failed and he ended up with both girls… he was planning on abandoning the boy and using the girl for his own selfish gains… but it failed and he abounded both of us… but your dad… is not like that at all…"

"You must really hate the guy…" said Usopp.

"You better believe it… in fact we met with him rent ally and let's just say I don't know if he survived his encounter…" said Ko.

Usopp laughed.

"So what got you down…" said Ko.

"Well it's just that…" said Usopp.

"Hello!" said Luffy hanging from a nearby tree that happened to be right in front of them.

Both Usopp and Ko jumped nearly a food in the air…

"You scared us!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't do that again!" yelled Ko.

Luffy jumped down and joined them.

"So what's got you so down…" said Luffy.

"Well it's just that Kaya and her dad and even some of the servants… they treat me like family…" said Usopp, "Sometimes I feel like… I don't know… like I don't diverse"

"I guess I should explain things…" came a voice behind them.

It was Jonathan… he sat down next to Luffy.

"I've been meaning to tell you something… but I keep forgetting…" said Jonathan rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"You see your dad and I… were best friends growing up…" said Jonathan.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Dun dun dun!" yelled Luffy. Ko sweatdroped after he said that.

"Yeah me and Usopp were practically inseparable when we were young…" said Jonathan.

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah… but it all changed after both of us got married…" said Jonathan.

"Let me guess you were whipped…" said Ko.

Jonathan sighed…

"I take that as a yes…" said Usopp.

"My wife didn't like Yasopp but until we left we did secretly hang out…" said Jonathan.

"Wait so your late wife whipped you?" asked Luffy.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"We don't literally…" said Usopp.

"Okay… but I don't get it…" said Luffy.

"Anyways I thought that you would have been a good friend to Kaya after my wife died… she really needed a friend and I thought you were make a good friend…" said Jonathan, "And I was right… you did become good friends…"

Usopp smiled, "Today is my day!" he said, "I feel like nothing bad can go wrong today! Finding out more about my dad… seeing the butler get fired... today is my day!"

Jonathan laughed, "You remind so much of Yasopp at your age…" he said.

"Hey isn't that poop jacket…" said Luffy pointing down from the cliff they were at.

It was indeed Klahadore with some guy wearing a weird outfit, wore hear shaped sunglasses and indeed looked weird.

"Who is that guy?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Jonathan.

"So Jango it's been a while…" said Klahadore.

"So what was the plan again…" said the man named Jango.

"I'm sorry to say that things said not go according to plan…" said Klahadore.

"What happened?" asked Jango.

"I was fired today…" said Klahadore.

"What are the chances of all days?" said Jango, "So it everything canceled?"

"Not quite… I have formulated a plan already… there is a young who ruined it all… I have a plan that involves him…" said Klahadore.

"What is it?" asked Jango.

"The plan is to find him and hypnotize him into killing the man and his daughter…" said Klahadore.

"What?" whispered Usopp.

"Oh a hypno assassin… how original…" said Jango.

"It was all I could come up with in such a short time…" said Klahadore.

"So let me guess this guy is the one that got you fired…" said Jango.

"That's right…" said Klahadore.

"You know at first I thought it was a bad idea, you becoming a butler and I still think it… but then again I never went against you… Captain Kuro…" said Jango.

"Captain Kuro…" asked Luffy.

"An infamous pirate captain said to come up with plans… they thought he was a rouge member of the Kone clans but it was discovered he wasn't…" said Ko.

"They said that he was executed 3 years ago… but I guess he wasn't…" said Usopp.

"So what are they talking about…" said Luffy.

"It sounds like… he wants to kill me and Kaya… and will use Usopp as the assassin somehow…" said Jonathan.

"So the plan is for the men to attack the town while I hypnotize this guy…" said Jango.

"Precisely…" said Kuro.

"Oh no their going to attack the town too…" said Usopp.

Luffy was about to get up and yelled out something but Ko tackled him.

"Not a good idea…" said Ko.

"We should tell Kaya and Merry about this…" said Usopp.

Jonathan nodded in agreement.

They left as quietly as they could… without who they knew as Klahadore ever the wiser.

"Did you hear something?" asked Kuro.

"I don't think so…" said Jango.

Not too long later at the mansion…

"What!" said Kaya.

"That's right Klahadore is really a pirate named captain Kuro…" said Usopp.

"We all heard him…" said Ko.

"Wait! Do you mean Captain Kuro as in the one executed three years ago?" asked Yume getting up very fast surprising everyone.

"Yeah… why?" asked Usopp.

"So that's why he looked familiar… so he faked his death…" she said angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Usa.

"I can't believe it! They say he was captured after he massacred all but one marine on a ship… that marine that survived was promoted as captain and was put in charge of his base…" said Yume angrily.

"That figures why she's so angry…" said Zoro who quickly figured it out.

"All because he faked his death my family and I had to suffer!" yelled Yume punching the coffee table in Kaya's room in half… there was also a crocking sound… but it wasn't the table…

"Yume… are you okay?" asked Luffy.

"I… think I just broke my hand…" said Yume in an emotionless tone that was Cleary hiding her pain.

"Let me look at that…" said Kaya.

Kaya began to examine Yume's hand when Usopp noticed something.

"Where's my pirate crew…" said Usopp.

"They left… they had to go blush their teeth many times… they are was they thought was raisins…" said Kaya.

"I'm never eating raisins in front of Kinky ever again…" said Usa.

"You mean you ate her poo…" said Ko who was cut off by Kinky holding a bowl of looked like chocolate covered raisins… "Anyone like some…"

Luffy was about to eat one when Ko said "I wouldn't want to eat that if I were you…"

Zoro shook his head "Kinky… you're sick…" he said.

"It doesn't look broken…" said Kaya.

"That's good…" sighed Yume.

Usopp cleared his throat "Look Kuro plans to somehow hypnotize me while pirates attack the town… I'm going to fight them as much as I can! But… I don't think I can do this alone…" said Usopp, "So will you guys help me?"

"Count me in!" said Yume, "Kuro brought a man I despise into power!"

"Of course you can count me in…" said Luffy.

"This sounds pretty fun so you can't count me in too…" said Usa.

"Me too…" said Ko.

"You might outnumbered so I'm joining too…" said Zoro.

Kinky said nothing… she just had shot gun out which she pumped, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Usopp.

"I'm joining too…" said Kaya.

"Miss Kaya…" said Merry.

"Merry… Dad… Klahadore tricked us for nearly three years… and he was y personal butler… I can't allow him to do that…" said Kaya.

"Do what you have to do…" said Jonathan.

"Thanks…" said Kaya.

"Okay let's save the town!" said Luffy throwing his fist into the air.

Next Time: Usopp come up with a plan to fight the Pirates planning to attack the village but things go bad... very bad... what will happen?


End file.
